


Jensen Ackles/various, Jared Padalecki

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bitch!"<br/>"Jerk!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles/various, Jared Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for theaeblackthorn, and I think her icon was 

"Bitch!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Asshole!"  
"Fucker!"  
"Cunt!"  
"Boy slut!"  
"Who told you that?!"  
"Oh, you of all people should know the boys are way too easy for their own good."  
"Who??"  
"I'm not going to tell ya."  
"Tom? Mike? What, Chris? Who?"  
"You out of names alredy?"  
"Don't fucking tell me 'twas Murray. Boy, don't you keep grinning at me like that. If you're bullshitting me, I swear I'll kick your ass into next week. It's gonna hurt."  
"That a promise?"  
"That a you can bet your ass on it, Padalecki!"  
"And here I always thought you were the bottom."  
"Bitch!"  
"Jerk!"


End file.
